Betrayed
by SolitaryHail
Summary: What if Ali hadn't been murdered. What if Aria was instead, and Ali tried to cover it up? What if Ali wasn't A, and neither was Mona, what if Aria was?
1. Ch1: Dead at Dusk

Hanna, Alison, Spencer, Emily, and I were walking through the hallway, hystericaly laughing. "Ali! Where did you here that joke?" I asked even though I probably already knew the answer. "Jason told me! Isn't hee the most hilarious person ever?" she laughed, tears coming to her ocean blue eyes. "Yeah." I whispered almost inaudibly. We all stopped laughing. We parted our seperate ways, Hanna to science, Spencer to AP Algerbra, Ali to math, Emily to swim practice, and me to art class. We planned to meet by the front door after 4th period so we could ditch. Spencer said she wouldn't and Emily said no, Hanna had a doctor's appointment so, it only left Ali and I. We went into the woods behind her house wheree the oak, and birch trees were thick, and the ground was over run with brambles and thorns. Ali was gracefully prancing through the thick undergrowth. I was falling every two steps. Soon, Ali was one hundred yards ahead of me. "Ali!" I screamed, helplessly clenching my leg as it bled. She ran over to me, "Are you okay Aria?" she asked, faux concern in her eyes. She had something behind her. Something I couldn't see. "Ali, I'm bleeding. Go get someone. Please." I asked her as I tried to cease my bleeding. "No thanks Aria." she said simply as she pulled out the thing from behind her back. It was a small thorned log. She swung, and it came down hard knocking me unconsious. When I woke up everything was blurred. Ali had a shovel, and it was really odd because she was above me. Something was coming down on me, and it was cold. It was over my eyes. "Ali?" I screamed but it was muffle by the dirt coming over me. I screamed, even though I knew no one would hear me. I was sawllowing dirt each time I screamed, and I was slowly suffocating. I moved my hand to the back of my head and I cried. The only way out was to dig my way out but that was impossible, it was so compact. My eyes were open but everything was going black, I knew I was dying. All I could hope is that someone would find me, and then hopefully, put my killer, to death.


	2. Ch2: Kisses!

**A/N: I will make longer chapters soon I promise! I'm sorry the last one was **_**so **_**short! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars it is entitled to Sara Shepard the author of PLL. **

**Chapter 2: Do you feel guilty yet?**

Ali peeked out her window, overlooking her back yard where she had filled in the hole last night. With Aria _in _it. She was in shock that she had actually done it considering that she had wanted to since they first met. She would never tell anyone she decided. The construction workers would put cement over the hole soon so Aria would be gone forever. Ali hated competition when it came down to it. But she wasn't going to soul search today, today she was gonna sign onto _iChat_ and talk to whoever was online. Her nickname was AliD, typical. She then minimized her chat window then went on for some tunes to listen to. _"BLOOP!" _Her chat window came up;

HushHush: I know what you did last night. I saw you. Follow my instructions, or every one will now your pretty little secret. Kisses Ali!

-A

"Oh my god!" she muttered. she turned off her computer threw down her chair and looed outside. Her mouth fell open at what she saw.


	3. Ch3: Where is she?

**A/N: I'm really sorry for short chapters, but I'll make up for it by making like three chapters today!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL, Sara Shepard wrote the books and she is entitled to the entirely.**

**Chapter 3: Where is she?**

_She was running through the woods frightened. You could tell she didn't know where to hide nnow. She was cornered. Ali was raising a thick thorned club, with blood all over it. She heard the scream. _Spencer woke up in a cold sweat. She was sure she had heard someone scream, but then again she had had stranger dreams than that, she convinced herself it was just a dream and went back to sleep. Little did she know that the scream she heard was Aria's last hope. The next day Spencer walked into school unaware that her best friend was dead. Ali was her same usual self, happy and peppy. Something was wrong but Spencer knew not to ask. She walked through school without talking to Ali which was strange for Spencer and her. Then she wondered something: She'd seen Hanna, Ali, and Emily. Where was Aria. She was never sick and she's seen Mike, Aria's younger brother, today. She decided to make a stop at Aria's house but first she'd tell Hanna, Emily, and Ali. She texted them to meet at the mall. They all agreed. As she made her way through the doors of Rosewood Park's mega awesome mall, she made her way over to Kate Spade the usual meeting place. Hanna, Emily, and Ali showed up right on time. "Guys, have you seen Aria? She wasn't in school tod-" she was cut off by Hanna and Ali in unision,"She might be, God Spencer you're such a worry wart." They high fived and than Spencer started to shout and Hanna and Ali shouted too. "STOP!" Emily shouted breaking up the fight, and walking in the middle of the 3. "No we have a problem here. Aria is probably at her house. She may have that flu that's going around. We'll wait and see until tomorrow. OK?" She took a step back. Ali put her hand on Emily's shoulder, and then Emily blushed. "You always know what to do Em." Ali whispered. Then we all said our goodbye's, but Spencer could only wonder what happened to Aria.


	4. Ch4: Words That Should Be Left Unsaid

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'll make sure to make this chapter really good though. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything PLL, I am doing this strictly for fun, Sara Shepard owns it, I DON'T.**

**Chapter Four: Words That Should Be Left Unsaid**

Emily walked home in the frigid, cold wind, her cardigan providing less warmth than she would have like. She passed Toby and Jenna's house, wondering what prank Ali would like to play on Jenna next, like pudding in her bra, or itching powder in her bed, or better yet eggs in her shampoo. She was passing Aria's house where Mike sat in his window, looking concerned. _He's probably worried about Aria and the flu._ She thought but when she looked to Aria's bay, attic windoe, her room, seemed empty. _She's probably downstairs eating soup, I heard that flu is really nasty. _Nothing was wrong, right? She walked passed the house, and passed Ali's where she smelled something delicious cooking, their Bentley parked in the driveway. She ran up to her house and took off her shoes as she entered. "Hey mom," Emily said as she walked into the kitchen laying down her backpack and shoes in the laundry room, as she walked back out to the kitchedn to see what meal her mother was cooking today. "Whatcha cooking?" she asked her mom, who was gazing at her daughter deep in thought. "We're having Ratatoullie, are-are you okay Em?" Pam genuinely looked concerned, a new look for her mother. "I-I'm fine mom, why wouldn't I be?" she stuttered, looking her mom in the eye even though she didn't like too. Her brown hair washed over her face. "Mom! What happened?" she asked, anxiety growing inside her. " Aria's missing. Her parents don't know where she is, and Mike is taking it the hardest. Byron and Ella said that Mike hasn't eaten in two days, and he locked himself in his room. He won't come out for anything. Maybe you could talk to him, oh Em, do you know who last saw her?" her mother was starting to hypervetilate, she needed to calm down but everything happened so fast for Emily that she ran to her room, despite the fact that Ratatouille was her favorite, and despite the fact that she was ravenous. She cried and couldn't call any of her friends because she didn't have a cellphone, or any phone inside her room. She cried and cried and cried. Then she thought of something, and she went downstairs to tell it to her mother. "Ali was the last one to see Aria, maybe you should ask her. M-maybe she was k-killed." She said, fighting back tears. "Emily! Never ever say that again. Those words should never be voiced, like your opinion, keep your opinions to yourself and let the cops handle it!" Pam yelled pointing for her to go back to her room. She obeyed obediently, and then cried again. What was she to do? One of her best friends was missing and the one to last see her would never kill, or would she?


	5. Ch5: Oh My God

**A/N: My beta reader has helped me complete something wonderful. Thank you!**

**Discliamer: I don't own any PLL, Sara Shepard is entitled to it.**

Ali was astonished by what she saw.

The dirt from where she had buried Aria was gone, and leaving footprints, and handprints. It looked as if she had crawled out. She couldn't have...

Right?

"Ahaha!" a giggle sounded, almost like Aria's. She was strangely comforted and then the wave of guilt came.

She thought she killed her, in fact she was sure she killed her. She would've rather killed Spencer, that annoying little ** who always thought she was better than Ali and always tried to compete with her.

Alison ran back into her house, terrified at what she had seen. The tracks were fresh and she knew it.

She rushed to her room, forgetting her mother; with whom she was supposed to cook dinner with. Ali ambled towards her desk, prepared to write a new diary entry. It was open, and so was the window. She always kept it locked. She also always hid her diary, and only her closest friends knew here it was located.

It was already opened to a new page. And there, in strangely familiar handwriting, was a letter addressed to herself.

August 19, 2011  
>Dear Ali,<p>

You really should keep the window locked, someone could break in! Anyhow, just popping in to say, watch your back.  
>Not everyone is who they say they are; you know that best, don't you, Courtney?<p>

Love ya!

-A

Alison (Courtney) was petrified, but even more terrified of the mysterious sender. She sprinted to the window, positive someone was there, watching her. The though alone sent a shudder of fear run the length of her spine.

She knew she'd gotten rid of Ali months ago, didn't she?

Two giggles tangled together to make the most stomach-churning sound she had ever heard.

Courtney was sure now. Ali and Aria were back, and they were playing for keeps. 


	6. Ch6: Sh! You'll wake the Neighbors!

**A/N: Sorry you had to wait a while for the chapter... School started and it's been weird, so I'm sorry PM me for ideas for next chapter: D!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything PLL, Sara Shepard is entitled to it ALL!**

**Chapter 6: Sh! You'll Wake the Neighbors!**

Spencer sat restlessly near her bay window, waiting for the signal.

Slightly anxious, she attempted to produce soothing thoughts.  
>She thought of how sweet his voice was, almost like velvet to her ears, it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard; like a songbird in the early morning hours.<br>Enough mushy similes! Look for the signal! she thought, practically screeching at herself for becoming so distracted. Spencer sighed to herself.

Then she saw a flashlight flash; one, two, three times. It had to be him!

She ambled quietly down the stairs. The font door opened with a whispered, and silently closed behind her. Spencer stole across her family's property line and into dashed into his arms.

"I've missed you," his velvet voice crooned in her ear as he amorously embraced her.

"I missed you too, Jase. How's Ali holding up with Aria's disappearance?" she asked, retracting away from his strong arms. She wanted to kiss him, after all they hadn't yet, but she knew she couldn't.

They were just friends..

Right?

"She's holding up, you know, she wants to crack though. She wants to cry and shout, and yell at the world, she's done that before, you know? She's not as perfect as everyone thinks." He sighed and looked into Spencer's eyes.

His eyes were of the bluest eyes she had ever seen, just like Alison's. He gingerly touched her hand and gestured for her to follow him.

He gave her a playful look as she complied with his unspoken order; all the while hoping that they might kiss that night. She pulled him in close, and fluttered her eyelashes.

He was leading her deeper into the forest, and he was getting more and more solemn as he did so. They were no longer holding hands and he looked awfully frustrated for someone who was so teasing a few minutes prior.

"I-is everything ok?" Spencer quizzically asked Jason, halting her pace.

"Shut up! You'll wake the neighbors! God damn it, Spencer, why do you do this?" He clenched his fists and threw an uppercut straight to her jaw. She flew backward, hitting a bush of thorns as she went.

"Jason,, wh-" she was cut off by a stomp to the chest. She could practically hear the resonating crunch of her shattering bones.

She rolled out of the way, almost kneeling over from the deep surge of pain it caused her.

She managed to stand up, and she started running. He was already ahead of her though. It was no use.

Spencer made it past the tree line and started to plead for help when Jason tripped her and latched onto her leg, pulling her back into the depths of the forest.

"HELP!" she shrieked, though it came out muffled; for he had his hand clamped securely over her mouth.

"Stop kicking me or I will break your legs!" Jason warned, but she didn't stop. She needed a way out.

He set her down and went somewhere off into the distance. She seized the chance.

Spencer ran as fast as she could the opposite direction he went. She tripped, falling on her face. Jason was silent behind her.

He slammed her face into the ground. Easily crushing her nose. He then gripped her legs and twisted them within his grasp. They were definitely no use for running anymore.

He kissed her on the lips and gravely whispered, "Goodbye, Spencer."

Then the knife came down, plunging and sharp and quick. Spencer Hastings died later that night.

No one found her bloodied, broken corpse. Not yet, anyway.

She could only help thinking as she bled out from the deep wounds that penetrated her body: Somebody. Please. Someone. Find me, arrest him. Let him rot in jail.

But nobody found Spencer, and Jason wasn't arrested.

Jason crossed her name off the list in a final swoop of ink.

Two more to go, he thought, crumpling up the piece of paper and tossing it behind his back.


End file.
